Ancient Spirit
During this fight 3 flying spirits will periodically appear to land around the boss. They transform into seedlings on landing. These seeds can be destroyed, and will grow into a full tree with a few more health after 3 seconds. The Ancient Spirit will link fully grown trees close to him, rendering them invulnerable and passively harvesting them : a linked tree restores between 1.5% and 6% energy per second to the boss depending on how close he is to that tree. A big elder tree glowing with energy can also appear, kill it quickly as it restores 4% of the Ancient Spirit energy per second, no matter where he is. This elder tree can't be linked by the boss. Hard+ : the boss basic attack does 200 extra damage for each tree currently linked. Moves Omegacrush Unleashes 5 deadly orbs from the boss that fly in different directions with 72° between them, covering a wide area around the boss. Upon contact with the ground they explode in a large area, knocking away and dealing 1500 damage to players hit. Red circles indicates their landing zone. Spiritbind The boss quickly charges his energy above his head and releases a devastating orb of energy in front of him, which deals 1000 damage and binds players hit for 4 seconds upon impact. A red circle indicates its landing zone. Wrath Summons a wild fairy that starts chasing a random player. It explodes upon contact, dealing 2000 damage in a small aoe. The fairy prefers targets furthest away from the boss. The fairy can be dodged by moving into circles around yourself, thus keeping the fairy behind you until it detonates. Sporecloud Many small toxic spores come crashing down in random spots of the arena. Upon impact they deal 250 damage and apply the debuff Spore, a poison which slows and deals 600 damage over 6 seconds. He will most likely quickly follow up with Naturesgrasp, before the first spores even landed. Flourish Ancient Spirit absorbs the energy of the nature and temporarily grows. During that time his movement speed is increased and his basic attacks hit in a much larger area and do 100 extra damage. Being too close to him in this form will knockback and bind you for 4 seconds. If he doesn't have to move too much he will perform up to 3 basic attacks before regaining his normal size. Omegaburst Ancient Spirit instantly creates a pulsating vacuum in front of him that sucks the life out of anyone standing near, dealing 3000 damage over 2 seconds and slowing them. This spell has to be avoided at all costs. Ancient blast Ancient Spirit sends out 3 beams of energy out from himself in front of him. The force of these beams is so strong that the recoil pushes him back until a wall or a tree stops him. A single beam deals 1000 (Hard+ : 1500) damage per second. Root After a 3 seconds cast time, the Ancient Spirit sends his roots into the ground, dealing 250, 500 or 750 damage to players depending on their distance to him (closest take more damage) and binding all players for 5 seconds. A binded player can only cast instant spells, such as D. He will most likely follow up with Naturesgrasp. Counterable Naturesgrasp The Ancient Spirit instantly grasps a player and others close to his target using his energy, bringing them in front of him and slowing them for 2 seconds. He will use this on players too far away from him after he finishes casting a spell. Rejuvenate During the fight, small green life orbs progressively appear around the boss, just harmlessly spinning around him. Once there are 4 of them he will imminently cast this spell. Below 30% health the boss will no longer cast this spell and if he still is in weakened state at that time he will end it prematurely. The Ancient Spirit teleports at a close location before entering an immobile, harmless state. The 4 rotating life orbs around him grow in size and link themselves to the boss in an attempt to regenerate him, rendering him invulnerable. You have to destroy all of these now targetable orbs before they complete their channel (The timer is indicated below their lifebar). If any of these complete their channel he heals 840 (Medium+ : 1320) health. However if you manage to destroy them all you put the boss in his weakened state for 10 seconds. Keep in mind the damage amplification in his weakened state is different from his vulnerability : if you have 1.35x vulnerability on him in his weakened state you would do 3 * 1.35 = 4.05 times more damage to him ! It is important to not miss this opportunity and to save big damage spells for this. Spirit Once the boss drops below 60% health his spirit will begin to appear to assist his owner. He is an invulnerable ethereal version of Ancient Spirit and possesses the default versions of the boss basic attack as well as of some of his spells. A blue energy field indicates his arrivals, as soon as he appears he will cast one spell between Omegacrush, Spiritbind, Wrath and Flourish, then stay to do a few basic attacks. Once the boss drops below 30% health the spirit will now only attempt to cast Spiritmerge. Spiritmerge The spirit begins channeling for 4.5 seconds in an attempt to merge with the Ancient Spirit. Counterable He vanishes upon getting interrupted, but he will still reappear to cast it a few seconds later. If he completes his cast he effectively merges with the Ancient spirit, permanently enhancing him with the following effects : * Allows him to chain cast Wrath, summoning 2 fairies that usually target different players each. * Allows him to summon up to 3 extra orbs during Omegacrush, those crash further away from the boss than default ones. * His basic attack gains 400 (sometimes 800) extra magic damage applied over 1 second in a slightly larger area. * The little spirits that grow into trees will spawn more often around him. Once the spirit has merged he will no longer appear. Ultimate : Spiritbomb The Ancient Spirit teleports in the middle of the arena and calls upon his companions, summoning multiple spirits of the jungle who rush towards him for assistance. All remaining trees are also converted into 1 (Hard+ : 2) spirit each. Every spirit that reaches the boss will boost the final phase of this ultimate. Spirits are killable by spells or auto attacks. Once all spirits are gone the Ancient Spirit will proceed to emit 4 powerful shockwaves in a slow succession, hitting all players alike. The damage dealt by a single shockwave starts at 250, each spirit absorbed adds 37.5 damage to this count. Shockwaves are spaced so that you can only D two shockwaves out of four. Category:Boss